One year and one deal
by SNmoonlit
Summary: My name; Megan Winchester was adopted by a nest of vampires, my real father is John Wincehster didn't really know him until my brothers came and recued me from hell. After that loosing what is close to you in cold blood.... you wonder why did this happen?
1. How this had started

**Once again I disclaim everything about the Winchester boys. The only person that I do claim would be Megan Winchester, she is my character. If only we fangirls own the boys but we don't. Please R&R**

When you would think of a person life for even a teenager's life, you probably think the fallowing: boyfriends, graduation, high school events, and other things. Well my life is something different; I live with two wonderful brothers' that travel around the U.S hunting. When you think of hunting you see deer or even elk well this is different hunting. Hunting for the unseen to the human eye; I guess you would say my brother's hunt the supernatural. This is my story about how my life was turned with a quick spin of what my oldest brother did to save my life.

I hated math; I will always hated math, I could never understood what math was about but I guess it helps with location on a map something that I learned about when I was five or even older then that. Right now I'm a senior in high school, have my friends, and my enemy that hate my guts because they have a crush on my brother Dean. If you wonder what my name is it would be Megan Winchester, I'm the baby sister that the two Winchester never had until they saved me from a nest of vampires, and I almost died when I was sixteen. When people ask what my brothers do for a living I can't just say that they hunt the supernatural. So I come up with a lie that some people believe, most of the girls just want to know how strong Dean is nothing more.

"Hey Megan what is up?" I heard my friend as me, ever since I was a freshmen at this school we had been friend since then, he is funny and I have a huge crush on him- his name you ask would be Brain.

"Nothing much just doing homework, math homework that I didn't get to do over the weekend. I went on a road trip with my brothers last Saturday." If he only knew the real reason that I didn't get my homework done, Dean didn't care if I went on to College but I guess I don't want to fallow his steps when it comes to school. Plus who does all the research when come to a dead end on the hunt, Sam and I.

"Do you need help? We have twenty-minutes before class begins." Brain said.

"Sure sounds good to me; if I don't pass tri-math then I don't get to walk"

"Okay, that sounds good to me. That sound about right when it comes to the school."

"If it was direction then I would probably understand better," my clear vision goes wrong when the library went black around me; I heard voices and saw stuff to. _Blood, I heard a gun being fired was I okay? I heard Dean voice then Sammy's voice behind him, the warm blood that I was afraid since I little had covered my stomach; I went from being warm instantly to cold. I saw a sealed deal but who sealed the deal for my soul? Blood, I heard three round of bullets shoot towards me. I heard a voice that I missed the most it was Ray, then Dean's voice also Sammy's voice behind me. I heard the tears- but they weren't Dean they couldn't be Dean. Dean kept his tears locked up away from everybody to see. They were going to be okay what about me?_

Opening my eyes I see that I'm in the nurse office, I heard Dean's voice yelling at the principal I think he was trying to get me out of school for the rest of the day when I had only two classes left then I could drive the Impala home with starching it hopefully. My car was in the shop that Dean had worked had for part time so we could pay for the apartment that we lived in. Sam took care of everything else, I felt my stomach turn, hearing myself barf in the trash can. I felt sicker then I thought I did, what was going on with me?

"Megan are you okay?" I heard the nurse ask me if I was okay, _Hell no I'm not okay I saw my own death, a deal being sealed. You ask me if I'm okay._

"Yeah I'm okay I guess lunch didn't sit with me." I whispered hearing heavy foot steps walking into the nurse's office. It was Sam. Sam looked at me wondering was caused me to pass out I could see him trying to come up with a plan- closing my eyes I felt Sam's arms around me they were going to take me home. So that would mean Dean won the fight against the principal. Hearing the rock music that I've learned to love, it made my head hurt even worse. Seems something was going on neither Sam nor Dean knew what was going on with me. I knew that Sam had visions he would have some here and there would just lead to another hunt to save a person. Opening my eyes I saw I still in the Impala, sitting up I saw that Sam under my head. Dean as driving his baby girl as he would put it, looking up I see that Sam is stroking my hair, my body felt hot so I was probably sick or something.

"Meg can I ask you what you saw in the vision?"

"What I saw was a Winchester's soul being sealed, my limp body in some body's arms. Nothing more then the normal of our life; Sam you like doing that don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer my brother. Sam loved with all his heart we didn't fight as much as I did with Dean but because we didn't see on the same page.  
"Meg you already know that answer," Sam said with a smile, closing my eyes I felt the pain again wash over my body. Another vision or just simple pain that wouldn't go away, Sam watched me seeing if I would show any other notion of a vision.

"Sam what is going on?" I heard Dean ask, _Dean shut the hell up. Make the pain go away, the blood it's soaking into my clothing. Make the pain go away. Hearing a gun go off, I could feel the sharp object still in my stomach it wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't stop I didn't understand why it wouldn't stop. I heard that voice again he was saying sorry about something I didn't understand. Gasping for air I didn't see why I was here? I suppose to be dead, where was Dean? _

"Make the pain stop Sam," I whisper turning my head back and forth noticing that he was holding down my body I must have been jerking up because of the pain, I knew I was in so much pain that my body couldn't handle it anymore. At school I passed out nothing more other then that pain wouldn't stop. My body felt like it was on fire. The darkness surrounds me, I felt protected with my brothers around me.

"Sam what happened to her back there?"

"Another vision, I guess she picked up after me when it comes to the department."

"What was the vision about?"

"Her death, she kept saying the pain was worse then ever. She also said she saw a Winchester sealing his soul for hers."

"So we don't know how to she gets in this pain. Did she say where she was?"

"No she didn't really, just said to make the pain go away."

"Nothing more then that, just to make the pain go away, I'll call Bobby see what he knows about stuff likes this."

"I'll take her up to her room," said Sam walking up the stairs to Megan's room.

Opening my eyes I saw that Sam was wringing out a piece of cloth on my head I still had the fever I wasn't just sick something was going on. Dean walked into the room to see how I was. Sam didn't say anything because I wasn't improving or getting worse. The fever made me sick, weak, and it wasn't a normal fever. Through the night I had three visions back to back, I knew that Sam would watch me sometimes then Dean would watch me they were taking shifts watching me.

"Dean we have to do something? We don't know if it's supernatural or not, she needs to see a doctor."

"No," I croaked I hated doctors they think they knew everything about the human body but they didn't.

"I called Bobby told him the signs of what is going on, I guess three miles out of town three teens have shown up dead because the fever slowly works on memories from the past or in Megan's case in the future, some of the future. Meg, might be remembering stuff from her past, remember how long was she a chew toy for stupid vampires." explained Dean I had agreed with him, I was reading that today in math class instead of doing the work. I was helping my brother's look for another hunt. _What was causing this?_

"Okay if Bobby says so then what are we suppose to do then?" snapped Sam he was worried about me. I could tell with out even looking at him it was in his voice. Dean handed him a book that was practicing some spells so I could really do some damage to the next demon.

"She's been reading this book, Bobby looked into this book of shadows shows up, when the person thinks they are practicing a simple spell to help their family in something, example would be wealth then three days after the family gets their wealth the daughter or the son gets this fever then they die three days after because they can't keep food in there systems, or even simple medicine from the hospital." explained Dean knowing that Sam was thinking the same thing.

Opening my eyes I look around in my room, I see that my book shelve has been rated through all the books that I kept from my adopted family, getting out of bed was painful, my body had hurt all last night because of the vision. I could see feel the fever slither up and down my skin even if it was fading away. I heard three voices, Bobby must have made into town to see what was going on. Bobby to me was like a father like he was Sam and Dean. I never knew our real father but I guess he was jerk to everybody, even Dean. Dean to me was made into a little solider boy to protect Sam, then I cam along into the picture he now protects me the same way as Sam.

Walking down stairs I see that Sam has already picked up my last two classes this morning, Sam was home along with Dean they didn't go to work; they didn't know if I could stay home alone with the way I've been through last night. Sam looked at me from a distance seeing that I was still pale in all I guess they were worried about me.

My adopted family never worried about me this much, the two adults couldn't have children of their own they adopted instead, then I came into the picture they could handle they way I was, they always told me that I was stupid, I couldn't come into the light of gods blessing. I always thought what they were teaching the other kids where right through their eyes, but mine it was stupid- I never believed in god because then I would be with my real family not with these nuts. Those words were the only thing that was keeping me from braking down; I never knew my father or even my mother. I knew I had two brothers but I didn't know where or who they were so I stopped then I was adopted by Charles and Evan. When I kid went missing I was blamed punished, they would drug me when I was asleep then take me to the basement because they lost another child, after while a couple of friends that I like one of them was guy he was really nice defended me like a knight shining armor, he was killed I was blamed.

One day these two goofs showed up, Sam introduced him as Charlie and Dean also introduced Jack. I knew from the start they looked familiar to the pictures that I had hidden from Evan.

Please R&R


	2. Death and Memories

"So when did the children around her started to act weird around Charles and Evan

"So when did the children around her started to act weird around Charles and Evan?" asked Charlie

"They started a couple of months ago when Charles came home, he wouldn't eat or even talk about his business trip to California. He seems to get drunk every day and night." I had explained to them, trying to hide the marks on my wrists.

"Have you heard any fighting between the couple?"

"No not really they have sex like every night; she's also pale just like him. What does this have to do with the death? Are you saying they killed those teens, you guys are saying that they're vampires. I'm living with vampires." I said this with a calm voice, I already knew what was going on but I couldn't tell anybody because vampires weren't suppose true, they were only myths but I shouldn't have known better then to trust vampires.

Charlie and Jack looked at me I could tell they were hunters, which traveled around the states and hunted what ever what floating around; the smell gun powder on their hands.

"How do you know about vampires?" asked Jack.

"Well for one you're guys name isn't Charlie and Jack. Let sees Dean and Sam Winchester. Two brothers that travel around going under hunting what that we as human don't believe in the supernatural. So do you have any question?" I said I watched their faces be twisted they didn't know this was going to be harder then before. I guess some prays from my past have finally been blessed- I found my family finally.

"Do we know each other?" asked Dean acting dumb worthy towards me.

"Well let's see your mother is my mother her name would be Meredith, our father would be John Winchester, and a famous hunter that hunts the supernatural example would be this. I figured out they were vampires when they keep blaming me for what is going on, this weekend they are adopting two more teens brother, they don't know their family neither like I do. Every time I get punished, the next morning I'm in the hospital hocked up with some blood, they come up with a different story all time."

"Are you sure they're vampires?" asked Dean, I pulled up my sleeve to show both of them the teeth marks on my right wrist then I did the same thing for my left wrist. Taking off my throw over shirt to show the bite marks on my neck, shoulder, and up my arms.

"Dean we have to get her out of here, plus if she knows who we are then I think-"

"Don't say it Sam, she can't be our sister we are the only two Winchester's alive. Because dad sold his soul to save me I'm sorry but that girl can't be our sister."

"When were you born?" asked Sam wanting to know more, I could already tell these men were my brother's even if Dean didn't think so.

"November 6, 1991. That would make me sixteen, Sam I know that both of you are my brother I can't think of anything else, the yellow eye monster had killed our mother, then John took you two when Sam was just a baby. Both of you lived through a hotel for so many years, Sam got sick of it then went to college Harvard University."

"That is right,"

"Then my father named Drake. He was one of John's hunter friends, his wife and him raised me. One day when I came home from school two vampires were drinking their blood, I went into adoption those vampires are Charles and Evan. They killed Drake and Crystal also killed their baby girl, I was knocked out because all the blood. Other then that how do you explain that I know who my own real mother was, John that was jackass to me just dropping me off because can't handle having another child."

I looked up to see Dean already on a cell phone; talking to some body I couldn't understand why he wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't believe me because he wasn't sure if I was demon or just plan human.

"Bobby that can't be, Sam was the last child in the family!" yelled Dean knowing that Sam and I could hear his conversation. Dean was off the phone, looking with a twisted pain on his face.

"So what did he say?" asked Sam, I looked at him to see if something was wrong with what I was saying.

"She is right about knowing our father and our mother. She is also right about Charles and Evan they're vampires, they've lived through everything lets say about four hundred years of events through out history." explained Dean, I knew I was right even if they didn't call Bobby. Getting up I see that Charles and Evan are here, I needed to get them out of the house.

"You guys have to go before they get into the house before they come in; they police have already picked up the body. They don't anyone to know what is really going on here. They think if they hide the truth hunters won't be here to kill them. Well it's nice to meet you, Charlie and Jack." I said showing them out of the door, as Charles and Evan walked through the door.

I woke up seeing that I was in the basement again they must have known that I told Sam and Dean everything. I could see that Charles was feeding off my neck, no pain just the since of my blood being drained for a while. I guess my strength was weak, it was cold I must had only been in my shorts and my tang-top; it seemed that my stomach was cold covered in blood Evan was drinking the blood around the wound. I remember now I fought then until they got in the back, the stuck a needle in my neck it was full of drugs damn it! They drugged me once again, dragged my sorry ass down into this basement.

"We didn't think that you would tell some hunter's about what we are doing. Megan you should be our next victim. I'm sorry that we killed Derrick we know they you were in love with him, even if you did show it, he wanted us to stop feeding but his blood was so sweet." I felt Charles's tongue circle the edge of my jaw. It made my dinner turn in my stomach; I knew somebody would help me out of this wouldn't somebody.

"No," I tried to say but my voice was weak, I was afraid. Would Sam and Dean believe me that I was their sister to come and get me from this hell hole?

"Well we heard that you told some hunter's about what we are, isn't that right Megan?

"Yes," I whispered knowing they wanted me to say anything like I told Sam and Dean.

"Who are these hunters?" asked Evan

"Sam and Dean Winchester," I had to stop saying this stuff I knew it was going to get me killed not matter what I wanted to say I would die no matter- now you wonder why I don't believe in god because he come down with this crap. I knew right now I would die here in this house like the other children before me.

"Those hunters, we should've known since your other father was a hunter. We know that John Winchester was dead, but we didn't know that his son's were still alive. Oh yeah we forgot his son's a demon wish list to kill right now."

"Shut up BITCH!" I yelled spitting at her, seeing that it didn't faze her. I could see a silver object in her left hand to see a knife, then a couple of guns shots feeling that basement emptiness I saw Sam with a gun. Silver bullets right in the back killed Evan instantly. Feeling the pain go away in my neck gone, Charles was attacking Sam. Dean must behind Sam not fair at least; I think. I looked to see that Dean was coming full force at Charles. I felt my body weight come down I wasn't being hung up from the ceiling anymore. I felt pressure against my stomach; Sam was holding me in his arms to protect me.

"About time you think," I croaked, noticing that Dean had killed Charles; I would have a new family. I didn't have to search anymore I was looking at them, Sam and Dean my two brothers.

"Hello is anyone there?" I heard Sam ask me, snapping back to the present I saw that I was drinking some orange juice first sight at the glass it was-blood. Hearing the glass shatter I saw Dean dodge the glass, I felt bad that he was my target. Looking up I notice that I just broke the glass, almost chopped off Dean's head.

"Sorry about that Dean. I was thinking about how you two met me." I said feeling like a little kid again, I still remember that day clearly and it didn't help that I wasn't feeling any better then before. I felt my legs give out on me, I felt Dean catch me.

"Meg can you hear me?" I heard Dean say, my body was in so much pain that I couldn't stop thinking about stuff.

_I closed my eyes, I watch at Jessica's body hit the floor, hearing the gun go off I didn't know what was going on._

"Meg snap out of it!" I heard Sam yell at me, and then something was under my noise.

"Okay, I'm fine." I said in a gasp of air. Getting back up I notice that Bobby was holding one of my books that I was reading.

"Can I go back to school?"

"No."

"Why can't I? I still have three months before school gets out, so why can't I go back to school? It make since that I can't go if I have another episode but that still doesn't mean that I won't have one. So answer me Bobby why can't I go back to school."

"Because you shouldn't have been reading this stupid book, you could have killed Sam or Dean."

"Shut up Bobby," I snapped I felt dizzy again; a wash of blood overwhelmed my noise falling down in front of Sam and Bobby. Sam, Dean, and Bobby rushed to my side, catching me before I fell to the ground again. Sam's arms protected me, when carrying me to the couch, I agreed with Bobby.

"Okay I agree with Bobby I shouldn't go to school. I have three tests to take today damn it!" I snapped, seemed my temper was slowly boiling. Getting off of the couch, I got up but every bodies head were times two. Sam helped me back to my room and up the stairs.

"Sam didn't you smell that blood?" I asked, he looked at me as if I was nuts because he couldn't smell the blood.

"What blood?"

"I smelt blood," I paused catching my breath some pain shot through my arm, the smell of blood had flooded through my noise once again my shoulder was bleeding. I watched as my brother rushed to my side, my shoulder was bleeding the smell of Sam's gun powder didn't bug me. Bobby came up stairs also watching Sam place some cloth on my shoulder, what had shot me?

"What happened?" I asked knowing that I didn't want to know the answer, Bobby was holding his rifle but other then Dean was still working on the car.

"I think somebody is playing around with that happens. It would explain the fever, keep the doll around a lit candle around the flame, and then take sharp object through the dolls shoulder." explained Bobby; I knew that I didn't want to know what was going on. I guess that was price of being a hunter, I watched Bobby leave the room. Sam tried to calm down my body; he knows that I have fear for blood ever since I was blood bank for two vampires.

"Megan it's going to be okay, go to sleep okay." I heard Sam say he was in the door way to leaving my room. Closing my eyes I slept for most the night, Sam and Dean fallowed what Bobby was saying, they found a hag in a house that was trying to control other people. She was a person from some bodies past that didn't want to let go of the control so she used voodoo dolls to let her control over range the town.

Three weeks back into school, Crystal, Jessica, M.J, and Logan wanted to know what was going on with me, they asked Sam but I guess he didn't say anything besides the flu. Dean wasn't so sure if it was okay if I went back to school because to him I didn't look good, the fever was broke, my shoulder was healed and other then that I was strong enough to fight anything even when it came to a demon I would be able to fight it.

"So what are you planning for the four day weekend?" asked Crystal, she didn't have a life beyond shopping or even some sports.

"Nothing much Dean is taking a road trip to Glencreak, Colorado. I'm staying home with Sam to get three weeks of homework done. Why?"

"Well okay, I was having a birthday party and wanted to see if you would like to go. Plus your brother Dean could say my mother wants to meet him, plus if they get married since my adopted mom is divorced we would be sisters." explain Crystal _no that would just be gross if Dean and her mom got married._

"No thank you, Dean is driving there with my Uncle Bobby. I don't know if I could think of anything else that I'm doing this weekend. Oh yeah three weeks on homework, that's plus I have to retake my trig test I failed again."

"Well I was just seeing," Crystal waved goodbye. Walking out to the Impala Jessica had stopped me from getting into the car.

"Hey girl you leaving for home or just lunch?" she asked looking at me, seeing that I was entrusted in company plus I was done for the day at school. My last two classes of the day nobody showed up, I guess it would be an extra off school, plus we didn't have school tomorrow.

"Leaving for home, I need to get a nice head start on my homework for the past three weeks."

"Why weren't you here for three weeks?"

"I had caught the flu bug and it was really nasty. Can you come over tonight so both of us can help each other on homework? I think my brother won't mind, Dean going out of town so it'll only be Sam and I at the apartment."

"Sure I'll call my parent's and ask them about it. They're out of town so they probably wouldn't really care; they took another adult vacation no kids aloud. You would have to give me a ride to my house 'cause I'll probably crash at your house. Come and get me after school."

"Okay!" I yell back lunch time was over, classes where back in session. Getting out of the parking lot my head start to hurt, already knowing if my head hurt something else was going to coming after it. Opening the door I sit looking out into space when the pain had hit me faster than it has ever done before.

_"Stop let her go!" I yelled at the person that hand a gun to my friends head. I shuttered in thought about losing my friend. I couldn't stand watching her bleed; I wouldn't leave when the voices were asking me to._

_"Well look what I have here, Megan Winchester, the sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. The other masters of hell will be very pleased that I found Megan Winchester, because you know your fate awaits you."_

_"Well I guess that wonderful fate of mine has to wait because your are going to die right here, my demon friend." My mind skipped to the part that I didn't want to see the blood that was covering the art room floor, Jessica's body, and the front of mine._

_"Let her go please, she has done nothing."_

_"The price of being a Winchester; shouldn't you know that by now." snapped the Demon to me, his voice was full of pleasure one thing that demons knew about killing was their pleasure and the pain of the human._

_"Help me," I heard Jessica voice whimper. The whimpering sound didn't stop from there my other two friends were cradling one another to hide from this person._

_"Let everybody go I can help please let them go." I pleaded; grabbing for my gun once again I heard the gun that was in my hand shaking I was afraid of what would be the outcome. _Snapping out of for a little bit, I heard the brakes of the Impala I slammed on them but didn't make it fair from my parking spot, the pain in my head wouldn't stop. The dizzy spell that I had when I was sick wasn't back just the pain in my head.

_"Look now the famous Winchester is pleading for her friend to live, I'm sorry Meg I don't work that way." I heard the gun go off Jessica's stomach was bleeding._ Jerking my head up I heard the echo of one of Sam's guns go off, my friend Jessica needed to be save today but when. Hitting the gas peddle I was out of the school parking lot in five seconds, also the fact that I needed to share this with Sam right away


	3. Tears and Pain

Arriving to our driving lot as I would call it big enough for two or more cars when it came to a simple hunt for us Winchesters

Arriving to our driving lot as I would call it big enough for two or more cars when it came to a simple hunt for us Winchesters. My head throbbed with pain anything else I was sick to my stomach, the pain where I saw Jessica get hit didn't stop throbbing. The pain felt like a thousand of needles through and through my stomach. Looking up I see that the door is forced opened by who or what? Stopping the engine, getting out of the car I start to think about things to do I knew that Dean wasn't home from work, Bobby wouldn't be here for about another couple of hours. Sam was the one here, so he should be fine right. Getting back in the car, I got into the glove box grabbed the gun we kept just in case something went wrong on a hunt. Walking slowly towards the door I don't see anything that wasn't stolen, no blood, and the air smelled like normal invisible air that we breathed in.

"Hello is anyone here?!" I yelled in a questionable voice, I couldn't see any damage minus the door. Jerking to the left I heard foot steps behind me, I couldn't think fast enough to think before taking action. Kicking the person or the demon in the side like I would normal- action now ask question later. I heard a grunt, looking at the person he was ready to fire his gun- until I looked at his eyes the green eyes gave it away it was Dean.

"Gee, you trying to kill me. Where is Sam?" He asked me before he could get the questions out of his mouth in the first place.

"I don't know, I just got here about three seconds ago got off work early to start the hunt early."

"How long have you been here?" he asked me I could see what he meant I was suppose to me in school right now not here in the house where it looks like some body or something broke into. Watching the gun that doesn't move from my face, I start to pull my gun down; Dean does the same thing place his gun by his side.

"Just a couple of seconds," I answer knowing that's what he wants to hear from me.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Last classes of the day the teacher's are on a trip with some Seniors I didn't want to go. So they let the other seniors to go home or just hang out around the school. That's saying if you don't drive, if you drive you could leave before lunch was over." I explained to him, Dean walked away to see what had happened to the house. Dean walked toward the kitchen awhile I took the right side of the apartment, looking around in the living room I saw some struggle, moving the rug I saw a devil's trap, Sam new this was going to happen. Looking across the living room I see Sam's leg hanging from the couch; Sam was passed knocked out from something, I saw his head was bleeding, left arm.  
"Dean!" I yelled hearing him come from the kitchen, he saw Sam condinsion I didn't want to touch him- the blood was wet, crimson liquid water that was in our body I was afraid of.

"Don't just stand there get something, the first aid kit now!" I heard Dean at me, running out to the Impala. Before I had a chance I couldn't stop thinking about that vision I had before leaving the parking lot- Jessica; what would happen to Jessica if I didn't save her? I could see that Sam was awake; he was trying to move just like any of us Winchester's we didn't stay still for one moment even when I came to a wound.

"Sam don't move," I whispered knowing that he wouldn't listen

"Dean here," I whispered walking back towards the door and closing it. I couldn't see why I would be thankful if I didn't have to help Dean.

"Sam what happened?" I asked going into question mode for my brother.

"A homeless person had fallowed me home; I went to the shooting range to get in some practice. Then I was attacked he didn't say much because I had him in the devil's trap it wasn't strong enough to keep him. He said something about looking for Megan and the High School nothing more."

"Damn it," I heard Dean said when I was walking through the door again with some water for Sam.

"Why did he say the school?"

"Because he was looking for you that's all he said."

"Crap, Jessica. That's what the vision was about, I watched Jessica die. I was there telling the demon to not do it but he killed her in cold blood." Rushing out of the room, Dean stopped me before I chance to get to the Impala.

"You can't go in that fight alone; we don't know how strong that demon is Megan."

"That is my friend, Dean so let me go. I saw her die; I don't want to repeat that vision please let me go." I jerked my arm out of his grasp; I didn't care if I wasn't in the most hunters' book ready for a hunt. My three friends where they're in the building with a demon that they didn't even know was real. Stepping into the Impala I felt my temper raise slowly but enough for me to protect my friend- my other family out of this supernatural life. Stepping on the gas I heard the engine come alive, speeding I notice that none of the policemen would stop me they were heading for the same place as I. Stopping the car, I could see that everything was going to fine, then I heard a scream from the distance one of the teachers were being held as a hostage, the front entrance was out of the question. _Think about the vision Meg, where did Jessica's body fall down, the Art Room that's where the vision took place._

"Let the hostage go!" I heard the voice of the chief of the town.

"NO!" I heard the voice of the demon, nobody noticed me sneaking in the back way of the school. Sneaking into the art room was a blast; the whole school was in lock down, hearing the back door close. Every body's eyes jerked up at the door, but they didn't see anything besides the door close.

"Meg your back!" Jessica yelled at me, I looked at her placing my figure against my lips she was quiet in three seconds. The girls screamed in the class room, hearing the echo of a gun shot down the hall pulling out my gun I see that Jessica and everybody else is under the desk. I could feel the demon coming closer to the art room, I unlocked my gun I'm ready I don't know what kind of demon I'm fighting to protect those that I love.

"Who ever you are, we can give you money or even something else let all of the students go keep the entire teachers!" I heard the principal's voice the person looked confused this demon must be a really old one it doesn't know where the voice is coming from. Hearing the art room door open the girls screamed. I was the only one that didn't scream because I knew what was coming. The foot steps of the demon came closer; he passed the desk that I was hiding behind. I could feel the pride radiating off the demon he thinks that he has killed one of the Winchesters when he really just conked him out

"Okay nobody move! Has anybody heard of a Megan Winchester?!" asked the homeless person, _of course he takes over my school just looking for me because my last name is Winchester, I guess that's the price about being a hunter to two wonderful brothers. Hopefully nobody would say something. _Hearing Jessica's voice cut through the silence, _Damn it JESSICA! He has a gun don't you see that! That means to shut the hell up!_

"Yeah I know a person by the name of Megan Winchester; she is one of my best friends. I've known her since she was little, has seen to many foster parents until her two brothers had adopted her back because they are her real family."

"Do you know where the stupid wretch is?" he asked, I knew it was coming but I didn't want think about in the first place.

"Meg isn't a stupid wretch what ever that means? Why are you here anyways? Our school hasn't done anything wrong with the law or even to you sir." Jessica said she couldn't think of a better time to shut up and stop asking question.

"Does it look like I want to answer some damn question?" I heard the person say; yeah he was being possessed by a demon. My cell phone went off playing Bon Jovi "It's my life"; I looked at to see Dean calling me.

"What?" I whispered he probably wanted to know where I was, before he had the chance to respond, my phone was taken from the demon.

"Well do I get another chance at killing another Winchester today? I'm a lucky son of a bitch you know Dean."

"If you touch her you'll die by my hands not hers. Don't touch her or even her friends."

"DEAN HELP!" I heard the class room yell this art class had a crush on my brother of course at this time they need Dean's help not mine. I felt his cold hand trace my neck he threw me against the wall; I felt his hand looking for my gun. His old hands were placed on my back were I held my gun in my hand, he placed his weight against my fragile body, pinning my hand to the white board he took my only weapon my gun to help save the class and my friends- my family.

"Well look what I have here, Megan Winchester, the sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. My master will be happy to find out that I found Megan Winchester, because you know your fate awaits you." The demon dropped me, hitting my head I looked around for my gun. I needed to stop this fool before something had happened. Standing up I could see that he was looking for something, a victim to feed off of or just kill for pleasure.

"Well I guess that wonderful fate of mine has to wait because you are going to die right here, my demon friend." I said shooting him first in the shoulder then in the arm, the shot was for the head. Now his gun was pointed at my head, mine towards his. This wasn't he plan I knew that his gun had bullets that could kill a demon, but mine on the other hand didn't regular bullets. _Damn it I don't have salt bullets or even silver bullets or even the cult to help me, I went into the school_ _blind sided because I want to save my friends. _

"So what is it going to be?"

"Nothing much really, that phone call just told you that my brother's on their way to find me. If you even dare to shot me or even my friends then I'll have to kill you know that damn demon." Looking away for a second, the demon was using the human body and a mix of his demon speed. For a second I looked away to see that Jessica wasn't under the desk before- I knew it I heard Jessica scream behind me. Whipping around I see that Demon was holding the Jessica by her neck seeing the gun wasn't pointed at me anymore but now pointed towards her stomach. I didn't know what to do beside place my gun on the art counter like a good hunter would do.

"Let her go please, she has done nothing."  
"The price of being a Winchester; shouldn't you know that by now." snapped the Demon to me. I heard my phone go off again but Sam was calling me wondering what had happened. The demon looked at me at first, he wasn't sure if I had a devil's trap under his feet or not, but I didn't I was prepared like Dean told me that I wasn't.

"Help me," I heard Jessica whimper._Just like the vision that I had in the Impala, this was going to happen no matter what I told myself I couldn't save myself let alone Jessica right now. If I could I would tell him get out of this guy's body but Sam hasn't taught me anything how to do._

"Let everybody go I can help you get to hell where you want, I can do that please just let them go. They've done nothing wrong; these students don't even know what you are." I pleaded; grabbing for my gun once again I heard the gun that was in my hand shaking I was afraid of what would be the outcome; I didn't want Jessica dead because of my stupidity. I was her sweet escape and now I'm risking that because I came into the school fallowing what Sam about the school where he was heading. I didn't want any blood shed because of this one demon._ I didn't know if I was afraid of what I already knew I couldn't think straight, I could think of every outcome with Jessica's death, she was going to die even if I didn't like it. He was going to die because this one demon wanted my brother's heads and mine. She was in the caught in the middle between everything that had happened; no matter what I couldn't protect you Jessica forgive me please._

"Look now the famous Winchester is pleading for her friend to live, I'm sorry Meg I don't work that way. You should know by now demons don't keep they're promises." I heard the gun go off Jessica's stomach was bleeding. _Damn it I could've shot him, why didn't I shot him damn it._ The principal's voice come on again but it wasn't her voice it Sam's voice speaking in Latin. Side kicking the demon in the ribs, I heard his gun go off again my arm was bleeding I fought through my fear. Bending down I saw that Jessica's still had some pulse; it was weak with her fighting spirit she would live, wouldn't she? Looking around I saw that Crystal and M.J where around me helping with Jessica. Placing her head on my knee, I notice the fever had already settled in her body, I smelt the gun it was poison bullets that Sam kept around inside the house.

"Meg what is happening?"

"Jessica don't speak you got shot in the stomach, you've lost too much blood. Jessica do me a favor please survive, I got you in this I didn't mean to it's my double life that's the big secret that I keep from you."  
"It doesn't matter, now I'll be with my real mother and my real father. One thing that I didn't tell you my real mother and father died in car accident these people are just foster parents with all the money they can get."

"Shh don't talk okay." I felt her head node then nothing after that; her response to everything was slower every time; as the clock ticked I couldn't stop blaming myself, this was my fault nobodies else fault just mine. I heard the clock tick three school was going to be over, they police were working their way into the school, to see where the homeless person was. As the clock ticked I could've done something, as the clock ticked I could have done what I should have before shot the bastered asked questions later nothing more._ Jess don't die on me please, live god damn it. I won't be able to live if I know that I was the reason that you died because of me._


	4. Dean's fight

I heard the tears, they tears reminded me of the past

I heard the tears, they tears reminded me of the past. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry unless I lost Dean or Sam. Just in this case I was crying because my best friend's body was lying in my lap crippling away because I couldn't shot the damn bastered. The tears wouldn't stop; they wouldn't stop even on command. It seemed they had a mind of their own, the mind of everything was different, my thoughts, my mind, and my soul was locket up because I was frozen in the darkness of fear, I was letting the fear swallow me up because I couldn't explain the reason I was frozen in time, as the clock ticked away so did Jessica's live was ticking away also. The fate was turned when I heard his gun go off; the table of fate was turned when I didn't shoot the demon.

I couldn't hear anything but the feet that were coming closer to the class room grabbing the gun with lighting speed to see three other police pointed at me their guns.

"We don't want to shot, don't make us Miss Winchester." I heard one of them whisper to me they didn't know if the guy was out or not.

"Okay," I whispered I tried to mange something else but the words were frozen in my throat along with the other fears and thoughts. At first it took me awhile I didn't see Sam or Dean, until five second after they took my gun and the gun that Sam was planning to shot the guy with also.

"Megan are you okay?" Sam asked me, I didn't answer. Dean rushed to me; he could see that I was covered in blood- that blood wasn't mine it was Jessica's crimson blood soaking my tang-top. Dean back away to stand where Sam was now, I wouldn't leave Jessica's side; the blood soaked my tang-top and through her cashmere t-shirt. I watched her weak smile form on her face but she couldn't laugh at anything anymore because of me. I didn't stop the demon in time; now I lost my best friend like the vision had in planned for her fate. I shouldn't be crying like this but I should. I didn't know what to do now, the demon wanted me, my friend got shot for it and my shoulder was in pain.

Seeing Dean and Sam walk through the door also, I wouldn't leave Jessica's side; the blood soaked through her cashmere t-shirt. I watched her weak smile form on her face but she couldn't laugh at anything anymore because of me. I didn't stop the demon in time; now I lost my best friend of the world. I shouldn't be crying but I should. I didn't know what to do now, the demon wanted me, my friend got shot for it and my shoulder was in pain. No amount of pain could make the pain that was in my shoulder go way because of the fact that Jessica was slowly dying here in this frozen time frame. The blood oozed out of her cream colored skin, I wouldn't hear her sweet laugh again, I wouldn't see her the next day because I screwed up her life with I didn't do today. As time slips the frozen frame goes slowly, I heard every student leave the room besides me and my slowly dieing friend Jessica.

"Please move aside," I heard a guy's voice noticing the paramedic was here already. I didn't move, I wouldn't move she was my friend just like a sister that I never had.

"No I'm not leaving she doesn't like doctors. She has a fear of them." I whispered feeling my frozen body move, I watched as the men worked on my friend's body. They couldn't stop the blood from flowing out of her body. The tear wouldn't stop; they were like rain a storm that wouldn't stop because it was to nurture the land. The paramedic didn't seem to agree with me being there as long as I didn't get in the way.

"Jessica can you hear us?" I heard the paramedic ask my friend, she didn't respond back to their question. It seemed that they were to late but I wasn't sure, this when being a vampire would be good because you could hear their heart beat; I knew a couple of second ago that Jessica's heart stopped but I wasn't sure.  
"Jessica Landers can you hear us?" I heard him again; three second late they look at her seeing that her weak pulse was gone. She was declared dead at the time the bell rang again some one's parents where paging them to come to the office. She would have been happy because she would have hung out with me; I looked down to see her phone in my hand she wants to contact her adoptive parents. She wants them to know that she is now happy for ever with her real parents. _Sleep well my true friend I'm am truly sorry with what happened__._ _No tears Megan, no tears. A little blood shed isn't enough for tears. I shouldn't be crying. I'm sorry my friend I could have saved you but I was afraid to take action._

"Can we look are you arm?" I heard the milky voice ask snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Sure," I whispered knowing the Sam and Dean saw that I was broken. The other teacher's come into the room seeing that homeless guy was killed, he was only strong because of the demon, everybody bought Sam's story with him being high off of drugs.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes," I whispered to the man that was helping me.

"I've stopped some of the bleeding but the rest of it has to be done in the hospital. We can take you or your brothers could, but before you do anything we need to stop the bleeding inside your shoulder."

"Okay," I whispered knowing that I really didn't care at this point. _Jessica's death could have been stopped if I just didn't let my guard down or my gun out of my hand. The other students shouldn't have been their demon was after me not her. _More tears fell I couldn't control myself this wasn't any other human- no that person was my best friend.

On the simplest hunts somebody would die, this I knew was different for one she was my friend- my sister that I never had. I should have just listen to my hunters intuition shoot then ask question later… Just what Dean had taught me? The paramedic was done with my shoulder, I would have to go into the hospital to get the bullet out, but I know Sam would take care of that instead. Standing up I watch the men work quick so the blood won't stain the carpet in that part of the classroom- is that really all they cared about was this liquid that would stain the classroom floor- that was my best friend that got shoot, a daughter, and a student. Didn't they really care what happened? Watching them pack Jessica's dead body was the hardest for me to watch, I watched her limp body hit the ground now her body was going to be frozen- until the funeral. Dean walked in front of me to block my view of what was going on- that didn't help the move that was playing within my head. The police was asking the question to the students, and then asked the teachers walking past them I over heard the Art teacher talking about Jessica.

"She was acting weird when she walked into class; we were going to ask her if she was on drugs or even if she smoked to make her look high."

"Jessica wouldn't do anything like that! She wouldn't even pick up one!"

"Mr. Winchester control your sister please."

"Why should he? Why couldn't you gas the classroom, my friend would still be alive right now! IF you guys didn't second guess yourself."

"Sam, Dean control you sister," I heard the chief tell me. Dean pulled my arm, I pulled away, feeling the wet blood get smeared off my skin.

"She shouldn't have died."

"Megan we know that she was your friend, a very close friend. Does she have any parents?"

"Yes she was adopted three years ago when she was freshmen. Why?"

"We need to call them to let them know that Jessica has been shot and killed."

"That wouldn't help their pain, I don't know there number sorry."

"Okay thank you Miss Winchester."

I turned around I started to cry in Sam's chest, he knew I was in pain no matter what- people would say she didn't deserve this. Getting out into the parking lot, Sam opened the Impala door for me. Sitting down I didn't know what to do after that because I knew I was weak- this shouldn't have happened because that fact would be is everything was going by faster school was almost over now Jessica was died.

"Sorry that you lost her Meg." I heard Sam whisper he wasn't the person to think of about these moment, compared to Dean that didn't know how to show weakness even when it came to a death he would hide his feelings for a person or even a dead person.

"Your sorry about what Sam? Is he going to start a fight with me, Sam I saw this happened I knew that she was going to die no matter what I couldn't change the fate of her death." My body started to shake even more. I saw Dean come out with a bottle of water that he got from the teacher lounge and with some lipstick on his lips.

"Having fun are we?"

"I wanted some water to calm down Meg that's all." I was shocked that Dean didn't say anything about what I did as a mistake towards hunter's rules. Taking a drink of the cold water, I watch the students that could drive leave the others were waiting for there parents to come and get them. I could feel that Sam was stroking my hair to make me calm down it was working but it stopped when I heard Dean ask me the question that I wasn't really expecting from him.

"Why didn't you shoot the damn bastered in the first place? Why did you second guess yourself?" I heard Dean ask me I couldn't respond.

"Dean she doesn't need this right now don't start a fight."

"I ask you again Megan Winchester, why didn't you shoot the damn bastered in the first place? Why did you second guess yourself?"

"Shut the hell up Dean. She wasn't your friend," standing up I shoved him against the Impala were in the parking lot, the tears that I wanted to so bad to stop wouldn't this time, when Sam calmed me down then the tears stopped. Now I was crying because I didn't want to fight I just thought of everything that would have happened to me- that demon was after me not her- ME!

"Why didn't you shoot the damn bastered in the first place? Why did you second guess yourself?" I heard Dean he wanted a fight I would give him a real good one.

"Shut the hell up Dean. She wasn't your friend," I shoved him against the Impala were in the parking lot, I felt the tears come easier because I wasn't holding on to my emotion one thing that Dean didn't have, "She was like my own sister, if that was me or even Sam would you have shot the damn bastered? I'm sorry that I didn't save my friend, at least I dropped my gun tried to get my friend away from the demon! So shut the fuck up Dean." I looked at Dean to see that he was trying to choose his words wisely because he knew that I could beat the crap out of him right now. He looked like this when he didn't believe me the first time that I meet him he didn't believe that I was his sister, he has never wanted me to be his sister just the fact would be nothing more would have happened this fateful day. Nothing more then agony in Dean's eyes still didn't explain what was going through his head. The agony that he would hide, but I could see that hiding it didn't do anything for him now- his face was like an open book.  
"I would have still shot the demon no matter what. If it was you or Sam I would have done something given myself up for the demon. I know that the demon wants us but you know the price of being a Winchester," Dean pushed me back, the next then I knew I had slapped him in the face, "What was that for?"

"Why weren't you there? Why couldn't you let me just handle my way, then Jessica would still be alive got that brother." I punched him in the gut to see what he was going to do. I could taste that blood on my lip, Dean had punched me in my lip.

"If it was you or Sam, I would just shot one of you to get to the demon." I looked at my brother struggle with his words, he couldn't come up with words that would help him see the fact that everything didn't happen because he wanted to. Still waiting for his answer I think about what I could have done to save Jessica.

"Well I couldn't do that she was my friend for god sacks Jessica was my friend. She didn't have died right now, I'm covered in her blood, and don't you see that! She died because I couldn't shoot the damn fucking demon! If you're blind as a damn bat don't you see her blood on my hands because she was bleeding to death!" The tears came more then ever I couldn't see why I so mad at Dean but he pinned into a corner to see that it was my fault that she died instead of me.

"I didn't say anything like that Megan, she died because it's apart of the job. If you get close to somebody you know that other demons are going to be after your friends, you know even before we even met you." snapped Dean I could see he was fighting me back even if I didn't know what to say after that, Sam and Dean had my car. I took the Impala for a spin to a stop some where I could cool or just blame myself for what had just had happened to my best friend of the world.


	5. Tears

Looking around I see that I've stopped out of the town three miles away from where Jessica's dead body was now some where else in the city

Looking around I see that I've stopped out of the town three miles away from where Jessica's dead body was now some where else in the city. Looking around in the small town I see that I'm at my favorite spot of the town, the camping ground. In the middle of December most campers were dumb enough to go camping because of the cold. I felt the wind blow through the window- winter weather was soon to settle in. Looking at the bloody phone in my hand I decided to her parents on her cell phone that she slipped to me before saying her last words goodbye. I lived in the city but I grew in a small town just like this one nothing change- to think about this was the small town that I grew up in before I got adopted by nest of vampires. Looking around I could smell that rain had been here in even December the rain still poured later on it will turn into snow. I still looked at the phone that I hold in my hand- the phone had belonged to my friend. Taking it I touched the speed dial to see that Eva answer on the third ring.

"Hello is Eva there?"

"Yes you are talking to her; this is Jessica's phone what happened? I'll give you all the money that we have, where is she."

It took me awhile to think about the words to say to her foster parents, I didn't say anything I just heard Eva repeating the same questions over again.

"Jessica died nine hours ago on school grounds, a homeless person high off of drugs had robbed my house took one of our hunting guns then ran for the school. I was there in the class room also with one of gun, then Jessica was in the cross fire she asked me to tell you some words."

"No she couldn't be dead," I heard the phone hit the ground, looking at the phone in front of me I see that I can't do anything keep it or just throw it away in the lake in front of me.

Getting out of the car still noticing have her blood on my t-shirt and on my hands not doing anything; I look up to see the glencing water from the full moon no stars showed in the sky, the rain clouds were rolling in I guess the lake was sad for me also. Looking up I see the moon is covered with the clouds, the lakes appearance is different then before. But it seemed that the powerful god didn't have anything to show. I watch the camp fires that surround me- the camp fires remind me of what Dean would do if he was shot, if were out in the middle of no where- he would laugh then curse up the storm because it that much; the smell of the ember crisped wood smell that was starting to clear my mind- the pain was still in my stomach but I knew that would go away sometime but I didn't know when. The smell of firewood overwhelmed me it reminded me of her- Jessica. This is what Jessica smelt like firewood she had a fire place that she would roast marshmallows in when she was done with any homework to reward herself.

"Jessica why couldn't it been me?" I asked taking off my boots and socks I open the door to see that the mud under my feet is wet from the rain

In town Sam, Bobby, and Dean go asking people that they knew Megan were friends with. Sam looked around the house to see the Impala never return, it was a quarter to eleven nothing from Megan not even I'm here where are you?

"Sammy anything?"

"No she hasn't even called, she hasn't even come back. Dean you could have just left it alone, then she would be here some where we could protect her." snapped Sam looking at his brother wondering what he was going to say back.

"She should have could have dealt with the pain better, she should have shot the demon ask questions later like we taught her."

"I don't give a damn, I'm going to look around the camp grounds to see if she is there okay," said Sam taking off with Bobby's truck.

"Where is he going with my truck?"

"Looking four our sister,"

"Dean what did you do?"

"I just asked her some simple question like a hunter would."

"She just lost her best friend; you ask her stupid questions like that." snapped Bobby looking at Dean.

"Everything is different- she'll be back then I'll say sorry to her okay." said Dean taking a swig of his beer.

"_What had happened?" _I kept hearing Eva's voice repeat in my head. After hearing Eva's voice in my head- the images of Jessica's motionless body in my arms; that demon was after my blood not hers- it was suppose to be me; DAMN IT!

The bullet that I was shot at me still was in shoulder no matter what I thought about it- the one thing that hurt the most was the pain the pit of my stomach, I felt sick already knowing the sickness wouldn't go way. Looking through the Impala I see that Dean hasn't taken out the first aid kit that we kept just incase somebody got shot in the hunt or hurt worse than just a shot. Looking around for the supplies that I need some where there but others weren't. I needed a lighter, my pocket knife from my boot that I kept hidden from the principal at school. Getting out of the Impala so I don't have to hear Dean about me getting blood all over his car- it was soon to be mine when I would get it would the excellent question. Getting out of the car I could feel the coldness of the earth sink between my toes, I never had time to come to my spot lately between tracking down demons, school, and lying to my friends about why I can't come school- what fun really- not. Placing my strap on my shoulder I feel the pain radiate with heat from where the bullet had entered the wound, it never left I knew that much about bullet wounds. Gritting my teeth I could see that nothing more was coming out of this then blood, my body temperature was probably eight or even more degrees higher then it should be. Hearing my song being played on the radio by Three Days Grace, I love the band because of the music they knew how to make a persons feeling change with the lyrics. The song was "Pain"- I laugh at myself I heard the song in a really long time but right now it was perfect for my day.

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go our you will understand**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Anger and agony**_

_**Are better than misery**_

_**Turst Me I've got a plan**_

_**When the lights go off you will understand**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you're wounded**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**That I'm here to save you**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**I'm always here for you**_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you'll thank me later**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain**_

I let the words take over me I could understand the emotion put into this song, this song reminded me of why I hide from the world from my pain nothing more; pain to me was loosing somebody close to me- such as my father, Drake, and now Jessica; what now Sam or Dean. On top of that I've lost other people- such as a guy name Ray- he broke my heart never came back for me even if I asked him to come back- he wouldn't.

Other then that hearing the song takes over my body it made me stop thinking about the pain and the fever that was settling in my body. This song reminded me of the pain that Winchesters went through everyday when it came to the simple craft of hunting. Taking the lighter watching the flame flicker I couldn't stop looking into the fire it look so peaceful besides the pain didn't know what pain was unless it was consumed by every little air to breath in. Taking my pocket knife out of it sheath looking at it to see that it still have blood on it from the last time, watching the flame flicker around the blade of the knife, watching the two mate like nothing more then wanting love, desire the flame needed to lick something and the metal needed to feel something more than the coldness of the leather sheath. The blade turned red seeing that it was ready to be put into my shoulder, the pain that I had in my shoulder was now gone the music made me see that everything was going to be okay... I guess. Feeling the heat next to my hot skin was wonderful, digging for the bullet this sharp pain shot through my body, taking a drink of something that Dean had in the Impala, the smell was Whiskey I knew I was under age but other then it made the pain less towards my shoulder, I heard the bone crack in my shoulder- the throbbing of the shoulder didn't stop taking another swig of the Whiskey I think about what Dean would say to me when I got home he would smell the Whiskey on my breath. Right now I don't give a damn what happens to me, taking the knife out of my shoulder, I saw the blood flow down the wound noticing that some of the blood had dried up from today.

It's seems to be forever just when I saw Jessica smiling back at me, we where going to have slumber homework night with each other after school. She was senior, two more years she would have been just like me top of the school.

"Jessica why couldn't you just been quiet the demon wouldn't have found you." I whispered, hearing my phone go off in the car it was playing Bon Jovi "It's my life" Sam was calling to see where I was, why didn't he us his brain? When I didn't want to face the world I came here, to the lake that I learn how to hunt down a demon; when we get back from a hunt I think about those that had died because of the demon; even they had family it still have that cutting pain that every human had; a pain that would go away even if people say that I went away it doesn't trust me I should know.

"Damn it!" I yelled on the top my lungs I look at the lake,. They finally are saying sorry for Jessica's fate very god has something to do today, the assigned the fate to my best friends now they are taking it back that this fate was doomed from the start, getting into the Impala I notice that I'm soaked from their tears this had no meaning to me because I didn't understand they're stupid idea of fate. Feeling the tears come naturally, I did this when Drake had died. He died trying to protect my name just like Jessica was doing, like anybody else that tries to protect the "Winchester" name is killed by a human or a demon. The tears didn't stop even when I wanted then to stop, I was broken inside. The pain dwelled in my chest, I couldn't stop crying I couldn't stop thinking about Jessica's face when she swallowed her last breathe in her body. I was in until they knew what a day I had. Turning the car around to leave the camping ground, my phone goes off I didn't really think about who it was I already knew who it was, Dean. My wonderful jackass of a brother, called making sure I felt okay and saying that he was sorry about what he did in the school parking lot, he said also that he served me racing off to clear my mind.

Listening to the music that Dean had in his car, the time went by faster then I thought it would. I just thought about other things then what had happened just now, I would be walking on thin ice with Dean because of argument in the parking lot. Thin ice that I treed everyday of being a hunter, taking about the same about of time to get out of town as when I drove up to the house, I couldn't see why I was misunderstanding what Dean yelled at me for. Turning off the engine I didn't hear the music anymore. All I heard was my stomach growling at me saying to feed me; instead I forced myself out of the Impala's insides of the car. Taking off my shoes I could see that everything was just going to find. When I saw the house lights turn on I froze at the door. Looking at the door knob and the bracelet that Jessica gave me for one of my birthdays. Before I had the chance to open the door, I faced his face- Dean's face. He had opened the door. From town then return around midnight at least I wasn't drunk- I was hungry or sick of those two. I knew I was tired, crying this much made my body weak inside and out.

"Welcome home stranger," he whispered while I passed him I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to melt into a little hole where nobody would find me not even the weakest demon or my brothers. Sam I could probably deal with if he didn't crack any jokes about stuff he likes then he'll keep his head.

"I'm sorry about what had happened in the parking lot you should by now you are my sister I wasn't concern about Jessica's well being. I couldn't understand why I was so stupid about that." I heard Dean explained behind me.

"Shut up," I snapped back I was a great mood- not.

"Meg I'm sorry about being snappy in the parking lot I just couldn't stand loosing you okay."  
"You think of everything about me and Sam. When it comes to other people dad taught you well Dean, he taught you not to care about other humans besides family." I yelled back at him.

I noticed it took him awhile to see that I was telling the truth once again, since we now in our home I would fight him no matter what. It didn't matter that I was mad at him.

"Dad didn't just teach me that, that demon was after Sam, you, and I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't matter if Jessica survived or not."

"Why is that Dean?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you, I know that Jessica was your friend but that doesn't really matter, we are hunter when we get to close you know the rest. Dad taught Sam and I same thing I couldn't think of anything else, we lied to the other teachers of what that person was doing in the classroom to save your sorry ass!"

"That still doesn't justify that fact that Jessica is now dead. Do you see my hands, my shirt? Do you see this blood that had taken over my clothing?"

"Yes I see the blood but that doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I finally snapped see that everything was different, Jessica was gone. My life changed in five seconds, Dean was still convinced that I could have come up with another plan better what I did before.

"You could have come up with another plan."

"Well I didn't," I said leaving the living room; I need a shower before going to bed. Dean grabbed my wrist.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Megan Hope Winchester." I heard my fool name being used Dean was really pissing me off right now.

"What was I suppose to do?"

"Nothing more just let the demon shot you, or something different." Dean had replied to my question I couldn't think of anything else to say to him, the fact that he was trying to be cool right now didn't help.

"Dean look at me," I said my body was shaking I could already smell the sulfur from my tears; he didn't see that I was in pain. I knew when Dad had died Dean went on a rampage killing demons and didn't care until he finally saw that killing demons wasn't going to bring back John Winchester.

"You have to not show your emotion," he whispered letting me go, I didn't say anything after that I couldn't stop thinking about our fight walking toward the bathroom. Shower time finally.


	6. Nightmares and lucky vistor

Slogging into the bathroom, I notice that my shoulder has stopped bleeding

Slogging into the bathroom, I notice that my shoulder has stopped bleeding. The other blood that had surrounded the bottom half of my t-shirt and my hands- pulling it off I started to think what really happened; my thoughts started to consume head. Walking slowly over the shower I turn the water waiting for the cold water to turn into hot water. I could feel the steam welcome my body even more, naked standing in front of the mirror I could still see Jessica standing behind me covered in blood from her stomach wound.

Once again slogging into the shower letting the hot steamy water take over my body I couldn't stop thinking about what I kept from Jessica because I couldn't explain to her that I hunted demons for my life. My legs let out on my weight I couldn't explain why my body was being so weak right now, was it because of the pain. Was it because I didn't understand these question dwelling in my head?

Hearing the water run on top of my body made my muscles be easy a little bit I couldn't stop thinking about what I kept from Jessica because I couldn't explain to her that I hunted demons for my life. Falling down in the shower the warm water that engulfed my body was now ice water, I could feel that my body didn't like the fact the warm water that made my muscles ease on the pain was now shivering for warmth no matter what. The odd thing was I didn't respond, didn't even move I was crying so much.

Every equation didn't equal out I couldn't see why I was wondering what could have happened if I was the on that was shot not Jessica? I was in pain no matter what I told myself, Jessica was now gone and ghost that wasn't suppose to die but she did because I couldn't save her. My blood didn't respond, I didn't even move I was crying so much I had to see that Jessica Lander was gone and ghost that wasn't suppose to die but she did because I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her; I could have if I didn't freeze in front of the demon. I kept telling myself no fear, what good did that do me. I didn't know what do my friend was his hostage all I can do is show the demon that I won't hurt it.

Then kick him the side ribs, I could still hear the gun shot echo in my head. **BANG! **I flinched even when the gun wasn't here in the shower still I couldn't think of anything else that made me think about Jessica's death. I could understand why I blamed myself with everything that had happened, anything that had would happen to me would happen to those that I loved family and friends; I couldn't understand why I had blamed myself with had happened, Dean was right about one thing since I was a Winchester our name came with a price death towards our family and friends that I loved the most.

Turning off the water I see that everything was worked out just fine, the blood that stained my skin was now gone. I didn't understand why but the blood still stuck to my brain, I the image of what I saw from my friend's face would stick to my mind no matter what if the pain was gone or still dwelling in my muscles; placing my soft robe against my cold skin I walk to my room to get dress for the night.

_"I blame you my friend. I think you should be punished for the fact that you didn't care about my dreams." I heard Jessica's harsh but true voice speak to me. I couldn't speak move, or even think about then that sound that echoed through my body and mind. BANG! Looking my hands I see that they're covered in her blood, then looking at the ground I see that the blood surrounds me, it leveling up to my knees then up to my stomach._

"No!" I yelled the night of the first nightmare, hearing my bedroom door open I couldn't stop seeing the blood that was flooding my body; now the substance covered my shoulders I was drowning in the pain that I knew wouldn't go away even in a dream. The pain felt so real; _my body was covered in the blood that was once belonged to Jessica. I couldn't stop thinking about Jessica's wonderful flawless skin, the blood that I cursed covers Jessica and I from head to toe. The resonance of the gun going off in my head, nobody was here to save me was this fate that I had to come against the death of Jessica. _I could hear the gun shot over and over again repeating itself to me again, they wouldn't stop. Seemed like the nightmare was being night mirror of what I had gone through today. _I keep hearing this voice that knows my name, I can't move why I can't move. I should be able to move. Reaching out my hand I don't see anybody yet all I hear is his voice. SAMMY!_

"Meg calm down, it'll be okay," I heard the voice, _the voice that I was trying to reach out in this puddle of scarlet blood that surrounds me then I heard the voice again he seems to be stronger then me. I must fight back!_

"Meg snap out of it now!" I heard the voice yell again, _I'll fight back no matter what I must do my true place is with my brothers not here dying in the shallowness of what has happened today. _Opening my eyes I see the hand that I reaching out for in my nightmare- Sam. He had must heard me screaming from his room down the hall or he was down stairs. I watch as the light blinded me when I gorge Dean walking through the door, looking at him he must have been asleep before Sam was.

"What's going on?"

"Dean get her some water so she can calm down, I'll explain later okay." I didn't mind Dean getting me water but then a cradled next to Sam; she couldn't explain the pain that was going through her body.

"Sam it was so unpleasant, her blood was every where. She wouldn't stop bleeding. The blood started drown me in her blood, she blames me for what has happened to her." I whispered, whimpering in his shoulder, I could feel his eyes looking at me he wasn't sure what to do instead he just didn't what he normally did stroke my hair then with the other hand rub my back. Rushing off the bed, I felt my stomach fly, the pain the dwelled in my stomach made me sick what I ate before like some soup that Sam brought up to me after my shower was now floating in the toilet. I could feel Sam's strong hands rubbing my back the pain that dwelled in my stomach I knew wouldn't or couldn't go away. The pain would stick to my stomach every time I would have a nightmare.

The pain that still dwelled in my stomach I knew that I couldn't get ride of this pain that had engulfed itself into my stomach. When I would start to think about Jessica the pain would come again, the pain seems to settle if I would think about her. Her foster parents would be back tomorrow to help with the funeral I would speak this good speech about my friend, nothing bad or nothing to sappy.

Through the night I knew that Dean and Sam were watching over me. I could tell when it was Sam he would stroke hair while I threw up in the bucket they had gotten me. Dean would bring me water and some crackers to eat but wait twenty minutes they would be in the bucket.

"Is she running a fever?" I would hear Dean ask Sam

"When she only wakes up from the nightmares."

"Do the nightmares get worse or better?"

"They get worse she hasn't kept anything in her stomach all night. I wonder if she beating herself on this more then she would be."

"I'll be fine guys I promise you that," I whispered knowing they were talking about me nobody else. What on earth was I thinking they were my brothers protecting me- from me that was normal for Dean to do but Sam protect me even more then before- on some hunts I had to stay in the hotel or the car because Dean didn't want me to get hurt, when they would return they looked like nothing more than rage dolls with blood smeared from the hunt.

"Just go to sleep you have long day ahead of you know that right."

"Can you guys do a favor? Can you two stay with me please, stay while I sleep. It makes me feel better the nightmares are as bad when you two are around me. It-" then in mid-sentence I dropped when back into the darkness.

"I'll take first shift while you get some sleep." said Dean looking at his sleepy baby brother. Sam looked at his brother with the eyes of a worried parent- more of a brother. But he moved with swift movement so Dean could take his place where he was next to me. Feeling a body heat next to me a snuggle into the warm body that was lying next to me- the smell of gun powder, beer, and grease from the Impala it was Dean watching over me like he would always do until something else happened to me.

Waking up I look over to see Sam sleeping away, I asked them to watch me so the nightmares would be as bad for me. I couldn't stop thinking about them they were as bad as I was telling them both. It was the same but more blood. Looking at the rain glide down my window, they gods haven't stop crying because of what going one right now. I so tired and sick to my stomach the stench of something next to my bed. Looking over I see the crackers that were in my stomach for twenty minutes or less I guess, some of the blood that was going with. Hearing foot steps come up to the door, pulling up my blankets I see that it is Dean with one of my friends. He hasn't opened the door yet, but Sam woke up from the knocking on the door.

"You look peachy this morning."

"Sam you can leave I'll be fine I promise you that." I whispered looking at him. He needed his own bed and some more sleep. Rolling over I heard a voice at my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" I heard a voice at my door; I didn't know who it was I didn't even care anymore. _Even if I didn't know who you where it's better then being broken inside and strong outside. And being alone, nobody could match the pain that I've been through._

"Hey," I whispered back in my head I saw the faces of M.J and Crystal's again when Jessica's body had hit the floor. I guess I was giving M.J the wrong thing to say I wanted to be along but I didn't want to be alone. She looked at me saw that my eyes were red- dry from all the crying that did last night between school and the nightmares. M.J looked at me closer to see that my shoulder was all taken care of.

"Thank you for doing this for me, M.J I would-" I couldn't finish my sentence because right I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know if to be alone was the best thing or not. I was so sure right now.

"Okay I get the point you want to alone right now. So you can sulk in your pain, Megan Hope Winchester she was my friend also. You shouldn't put this on you it'll start tarring you up inside if it hasn't already. Of what I seen Dean and Sam look like shit; Megan you need grow up move on."

Grabbing the bottle of the liquid that Crystal had bought me I threw it across the room. M.J looked at me, when around my friends I calm but I didn't need anybody telling what to do.

"I don't need your shit M.J. I hurt now, I know she was your friend also; she like a sister to all three us!" I yelled the tears were stuck in the corner of my eyes.

"Are you glad that she died?" I heard her ask me

"No!" I snapped looking at her more this was her plan to get me to crack; through out the years I was always taught to stuff my feelings no matter the amount of pain it was causing inside my mind.

"Are you happy that she doesn't have look at you say why this did happen to me? Megan I know that you were hiding something from her; you never told her that you hunt for a living did you. THAT BOTH OF YOUR BROTHERS DON'T WORK HERE THEY HUNT STUFF THAT DOESN'T HAVE MEANING BESIDES MYTHS!"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled looking at both of us was crying we both learned over the years also how to be strong for people that you loved.

"Okay then I'm leaving like you wanted. Have fun with your soup there." she said before I knew she was about to leave when I didn't want to be alone no more, Dean and Sam's company was okay but it wasn't the same. _Did I want to be alone? Did I want to be alone or just face the world by myself?_

"No don't go please," I heard myself say I watched as M.J got on my bed, she was by my side every time. I laid my head on her lap; I started to cry I didn't know what think anymore if I wanted to be alone I would be fine. But I needed to heal, that wasn't going to happen if I was alone.

"Do the tears come easy now?"

"Yes."  
"Then why don't you stop crying my friend, I know that me saying this is wrong. Jessica wouldn't allow you to cry, she would want you to smile."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why don't you come back to school?"

"Too many bad memories already. It was my fault that Jessica had died, plus I can't stand being around people because then I start to cry."

"So, still Jessica would want you to stay at school. To get your work done, when my mother died you, Jessica, and Crystal came over we've been through so much shit that I think all of us lost track. Crystal's losing her foster home because her foster parents can't support her or her needs. Myself, I'm still trying to support three brothers's that I can't take home and call me own. We'll have to go another foster home because this one is being accused of abuse and that is true. You've through the most not known who your real family was until now, think about Meg. It wasn't your fault that Jessica is dead, I don't blame you, nor does anybody else."

"They do but they can't tell it to my face, Jessica was supposed to be a nurse for children when she was out of college. Now look M.J she doesn't have a life anymore because the fact that is now died." I felt the tears come evenly, then they stopped M.J was right I should go back to school.

"I need to get back home just think about what I told you okay. Also have some of my soup that I know you like." I heard M.J move off of my bed; I didn't move an inch because I didn't know what to do. She was right about me going back to school, stop blaming myself about had happened to Jessica but I couldn't stop thinking about Jessica.

Finally moving I walked down stair, looking around Sam is in the house that doesn't mean Dean wasn't far.

"Where is Dean?" I asked not really want to know the answer

"On that hunt, he wanted me to go but I wasn't sure to leave you home alone with they way you are."  
"I'm fine okay," I snapped I didn't mean that way but seemed everybody was babying because I was broke inside.

"Meg we can talk about it any time."

"Yes Sam I know but I don't want to. What time do you leave me room this morning?"

"I never did I fell sleep right next to you. I didn't know to leave or not leave that's what I was trying to decide so I just stayed. Plus if I left you would have started to have your nightmare. So that's why I slept next to you."

"Okay," I said getting something to eat then going back into my room, I finished the soup that M.J had brought me; cleaned out my shoulder with Raspberry Vodka that Crystal bought me. Getting into the shower I still couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to write about Jessica. Her funeral would be on her birthday Christmas morning is when she was born.

Walking down stairs I see that everything was fine, Sam was still ready his book, Dean was back with Bobby. It must have been a quick hunt if they were back today even since they've only been gone for about four hours.

"Morning," I heard Bobby say to me; waving back I grabbed the keys to the Impala I was going for a drive to where I was. Hearing the engine come alive I wouldn't think of anything else do today because I didn't want to make everything okay with Dean, I was still mad at him. He was probably got drunk last night because I wouldn't even talk to him. Twenty-four hours now I'm sitting in the same spot I see that all the camp fires are gone.

"I don't know why I came back here?" I asked myself wondering why I drove out here in the first place. Looking for my backpack I saw that I had still had my Halloween picture where I was dressed up like a hunter and Jessica was the hunt. I smirked, taking a piece of paper I started to write about my friend Jessica. Some of the words come easily but the other stuck to my brain like a small bug that wouldn't go way.

_**Jessica was a person that didn't say much when it came to her simple pain. When she wanted answers to a question she would get it no matter what. She was top of her freshmen class straight A's student better at a lot of stuff then me. When she smiled her eyes would make the room be fill with smile and laughter. She was a goof ball, I remember when I trying to study for my finals week didn't far because she wouldn't shut up, but she made me feel better no matter what. **_

_**Her simple laugh would make a baby stop crying because the baby wants to know more. Her simple smile would light up a room. Her simple wonderful smile and laugh together would melt a guy's heart because she never had a boyfriend no matter what she only had girl friends. ME, Crystal, and M.J we've been through a lot when between foster homes after another we would always lay down the piece of bread to find each other.**_

"Jessica you would be proud of me no matter what happened, even if you died from your cancer this was less painful."

Nobody else knew about the cancer I knew about I was the one that went with to the doctors. She would only have until end of the school year before she wouldn't be able to talk to anybody, move, or even laugh at a baby. So I guess this was better for her to die this way, she would have wanted it not matter what. Hearing a knock on the door, I see a person with a flash light.

"Hello is anyone in there?" I heard voice say I started to grab for me gun in the door, opening the window the rain came in.

"Yes may I help you?"

"You know your not suppose to be here on these grounds, young lady."

"Well I didn't know, I was here last night nobody had commented on me leaving the state park."

"Well I'll need you to leave," he said, I looked closer he was a hunter the smell of his hands, I could tell he was holding a gun behind his back incase I would pull me own. RAY.

"Ray is that you?" I asked getting out of the car, feeling the rain soak up my cotton jacket.

"Megan Winchester?" he asked me back

"Yes that would be me." I looked at seeing if it was him, he was doing the same.

"So what brings you out here?"

"Nothing much just another hunt really, some people think the lake has something in the water. A couple of parent's let their kid swim then they looked away they were gone and died."

"Okay that sounds like fun really, how are you? I haven't seen you since Dean punched you in the face because we were caught kissing and making out in the Impala."

"Yeah I remember that, I'm doing fine really. I missed you, I heard about your friend Jessica Landers; she was shot by a demon wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was, yesterday. I could have shot the demon but I didn't want Jessica in the cross fire of the demon. I couldn't stop thinking about anything else so I just kicked him the ribs. Then that's when the trigger slipped she was shot in the stomach," I couldn't say anymore, Ray was one of my old boyfriends, Dean doesn't like him but Sam does. He make me laugh even when I'm blaming myself with other things. I felt his warm hand pull up my chin; he kissed me on my lips. I had forgotten how his kiss was so gentle it didn't matter if he was a hunter or just a regular human boy.

"I miss you my love, I can see you still wear the black-brass ring that I bought you that night."

"Yeah I couldn't think of about taking it off, I missed you so much." pulling him closer I couldn't stop thinking about what Dean would say about the Impala or me even not coming home.

"I have a hotel up the road, you want to come. 'Cause it looks like demon isn't coming out the play."

"Sound good to me my love." I whispered getting back into the Impala; he walked into back to his car. I fallowed him to his hotel room down the road from the camp ground. Getting out of the car I see that he still hasn't changed much; gotten taller more then that he was hotter then before.

"Are you coming in? Or are you going to let the rain soak up your entire clothing."

He pulled me into his warming arms; he was safe just like Sam was when he would protect me with his arms. I felt his hand wondering through all of my curves, I shivered I must have been cold from the rain soaking up my white t-shirt which I had a black bra on under that.

"You still don't care what people see under you shirt do you?"

"No," I whispered nudging him the neck, starting to place my lips around his jaw line I see that he wasn't moving.

"Shower time my sweet," I loved his deep voice that made me safe from all the danger that I was hiding from. We both walked to the shower, he started to take off my wet jacket, worked on my white t-shirt, then on the other stuff that I was wearing. When he was working on me, I was working on getting his jeans off and his t-shirt also.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Yes I am I can't believe that I missed you this much." I kissed his lips, he already had the water started he walked into the shower wanted me to come. _What the hell it wasn't the first time that I made out with Ray._

He pushed himself against my body, he had gotten stronger over the years, and he would about two years older then me. I push back wanting a fight, I pulled one of my legs up feeling his body tense on me, I couldn't think about why I was there at the lake- probably to blame myself for something that had happened. That didn't matter because I was in his arms I was in Ray's arms that protected me not matter what pain he was in I was first in his book.


	7. Busted, Speach, mysterious person

I woke up seeing that my air was a mess and Ray was on the computer looking up some stuff of the water demon that was haunting the lake

I woke up seeing that my air was a mess and Ray was on the computer looking up some stuff of the water demon that was haunting the lake. Walking over with the sheet still covering my body, he was covered with the blanket that was on the bed.

"Hey stranger," I said tossing my hair to the other side to kiss him, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to wake up. Bobby is on his way back to the room with your brothers."  
"What the hell Ray?"

"They just called they want to help me, I couldn't say no. Then Dean would think that you where here with me all night, I guess Dean was complying that you found me and slept with me last night."

"Well thank you, did they tell when they would be here?" I asked gathering some clothing before my brother and Bobby walked through those doors. Ray tossed me one of his shirts I put that one my close must have been still soaked, plus I couldn't have sex if I had clothing on. Sitting on Ray's lap was natural for me; he moved my dark brown hair to one side so he could kiss my neck down further.

"Hey don't get me start," I whispered wanting more but trying to control my desire in my body. Crossing my other leg around his lap, he didn't complain about me moving around. I could feel his body pump into mine, sex on a chair was new for me. But not for him I could tell.

"We shouldn't be doing this," we both whispered between gasps he had my heart going, he was done with school but I wasn't. Plus Dean never liked Ray in the first place because he was too old for me. I didn't care I really didn't I was enjoying myself- until this one knock on the door snapped both of us out of our passion.

"Go get dress," I heard him say; he looked around for his boxers then his pajamas bottoms. He was walking toward the door before I jerked him around for one more kiss, leaving my body hot and wanting was nice.

Sprinting to the bathroom, I watched from the bathroom to see Bobby, Sam, and Dean walk through the door. Dean didn't look good; he probably noticed my car in the parking lot.

"What brings Ray Knight out here?" Bobby said hugging him like my brother's have hugged each other.

"Nothing much just a demon a on a local lake on a camping ground, three child have been reported killed. Some of the campers said the thing look like a mother so the kids think they're talking to their parents but they aren't." I stepped on something, it feel from the shower hitting me on the hand, biting my hand I couldn't scream or I would be in big trouble anyways. _Damn it!_

"What was that?" I heard Sam ask. _Ray don't say anything please. _"Nothing probably just stuff moving on its own." I heard Ray reply to Sam's question. They were there for three and half hours. I need to go to Jessica funeral that was going to be at seven if I wasn't there everybody would probably be worried about me. I was standing my body gave out on me, hitting my wounded shoulder. I shouted. _Damn it I'm so screwed when Dean or Sam comes through that door to see that I'm here with Ray. That I spent the night with Ray instead of going home after writing my speech for Jessica._

Hearing the bathroom door open, I see that Sam walks in seeing that my shoulder was now bleeding- he would ask question later hopefully.

"Ray when you said something wasn't happening in the bathroom- I think that something was my baby sister." snapped Dean.

"Shut the hell up Dean!" I shouted he didn't have any right to yell at Ray.

"She was walking in the rain last night around the park so I asked her if she wanted to come back to my hotel. Then she fell a sleep, I undressed her because her clothing was soaking wet because of the rain. That's why she is here."

"Yes that would explain why I'm in Ray's clothing. If you guys don't mind I need to find my close because I have a funeral to go to." I whispered knowing that Ray wasn't going to say anything neither was Dean nor Sam about the funeral.

"Here is your clothing," said Ray they were dried. Ray didn't say much after that was spoken; he knew that I being here was endangering him to a fist fight with Dean.

Getting dressed I spaced out that fact that my shoulder was now bleeding, watching Sam from the bathroom he could see that I was in pain, searching through my pockets I couldn't find the speech that I wrote for Jessica, _Damn it the day that I need something I miss place or just don't give a damn anymore._

I walked out of the bathroom my white t-shirt was covered in blood, I look good enough for a funeral, I knew out of the hole church room I would be the only dressed in a t-shirt and jeans just like Jessica would remember me for ever.

"Hey Ray did you see a piece a paper when you letting my clothing dry?" I asked knowing that we both wanted to kiss each other. Watching Dean's eyes go from me to Ray he still was confused about the real reason I was here.

"You mean this," I he held out a piece of paper to me it was all typed he must have done that when I was sleeping. I walked over to him noticing his body tensed around me, but we both knew we couldn't kiss not in front of Dean no matter what.

"I found it when you dropped it from the car to the hotel, I figured it was something special because they way you use your words. I took it then typed it for you so it didn't have look through your handwriting because I know how you write." He explained to me, walking slowly up to him I look at his face just brushing my hand across his face he was wishing the same thing I was a wonderful hot and wet kiss from me.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear so he could hear my need for his kiss. Walking out the door, I look at the Impala it still was parked in the same spot Ray and I both hoped that Dean believed our little story of why I was here knowing Dean he still didn't trust Ray.

Driving to the jam of my iPod I didn't know what kind of mood I was in, I was going to give a wonderful speech to people about my best friend. This is when I wish I had Ray next to me to make everything okay with had happened. I could think of how I got along with out Jessica by my side when I did a speech in front of the class, or how I got along with out Ray next to me on an important hunt. _Should I just run back to the hotel to help them? No Jessica would haunt me for ever even if I didn't say anything to the guys why I'm here. Right now I just wanted the world to stop; I wanted other people to think about their next move when it comes to people that they love. They could lose them in five seconds or even a split second, we as human didn't know when we would lose somebody no matter family or friends._ I thought those simple words to myself it was the truth to myself.

Arriving at the Church my throat froze I couldn't do this. Getting out of the car I looked around Jessica's adopted parent's where back from they're trip. M.J and Crystal were there along with M.J's brother's they knew about Jessica death, Sean was only ten and Ty was almost sixteen this summer but M.J still watched over her two brother just like a mother would. If I had mother or father they wouldn't be proud, at least my mother would protect me with her arms. John would just yell at me worse then Dean did in the school parking lot, at least Dean said sorry to me John would just drill me through plans on how to hunt demons down instead he couldn't do much because he was dead so was my mother. Walking through double doors of the Church, I could feel my body frozen it wouldn't go any further into the church; I was a hunter I didn't belong in this place. A holy place that could strike me down for good for all the evil that we've done; I forced my body to walked it didn't take me long to get the front of the church about five seconds.

"Hello Eva I'm so sorry about Jessica," I heard M.J's voice three people down from me. I noticed that I was shaking I couldn't talk but I knew I had to. I was taking time out of my life to give a speech about a wonderful best friend.

"Will everybody sit down," I heard the priest say to the crowd that was starting to sit down.

"We welcome you here today because we have lost one of our own; her name was Jessica Nicole Landers. We have taken the time to let one of her friends that is said to be just like her blood sister. We welcome Megan Winchester," I walked up to see that priest didn't care about what I was no matter the problem I wouldn't step away from this.

"Jessica was a person that didn't say much when it came to her simple pain. When she wanted answers to a question she would get it no matter what. She was top of her freshmen class straight A's student better at a lot of stuff then me. When she smiled her eyes would make the room be filled with smiles and laughter. She was a goof ball, I remember when I trying to study for my finals week in which I failed because she wouldn't shut up, but she made me feel better no matter what," I paused I wanted to stop but I knew their was more to the speech then I wanted to say, my tears where dried up over the couple of days, most of the people looked at me to see that I wasn't crying I was just plastered with laughter just like my brother's had taught me hide my emotions, "Her simple laugh would make a baby stop crying because the baby wants to know more. Her simple smile would light up a room. Her simple wonderful smile and laugh together would melt a guy's heart because she never had a boyfriend no matter what she only had girl friends. ME, Crystal, and M.J we've been through a lot when between foster homes after another we would always lay down the piece of bread to make a path for all three of us to find one another no matter what direction she was we would always fallow her hope, dreams, and energy through our group. Now that Jessica had passed, we bless her body today she would have made a wonderful nurse in the future but she doesn't have the chance because it was her time to go. When she drew her last breath she was glad because now she could see her real mother and father that had died when she was very little in a car accident. Nothing more to say I promised myself that I would make it sweet and simple or then that I wouldn't make it all sappy. Jessica we miss you and I loved you as a sister I didn't have."

I walking off the alter to see that everybody was clapping for me; I didn't know what to do because I knew that everybody was still mourning for Jessica's death. But they didn't know what was real behind those bullets that were fired that day, walking out somebody that I knew stopped me. Looking up I see it was Ray; I walked into his arms just like always. Then looking behind him I saw Dean, Sam, and Bobby looking at both of use. Dean didn't say a word about me hugging Ray. Neither of the other's say anything else to me. Ray's arms felt right around my body they must have fallowed me here to the church when I didn't noticed some body was tail riding me all the way from the hotel to the church.

"Let's get out here please," I whispered finally feeling the tears rush down my face. Ray drove his car with me sitting next to me, Dean and Sam rode in the Impala while Bobby had his own truck. I didn't speak much to Ray I couldn't find anymore words, I didn't know what I did was right at the church speaking about Jessica was easy when she was still breathing but now it was hard on me.

"So how did it go?"

"What?"

"Your speech," Ray looked at me from the side to see that I wasn't wearing any make-up on my face like I did last night when we slept together.

"It went fine I guess, Ray do you understand why people die?"

"In what matter, hunting or simple living of human; hunting form you have to watch out for those that you love the most. Just like Jessica she was trying to protect you but she failed. She was trying to me more like you brave, strong, and showing no weakness toward the demon. Human matters that I still don't understand some times it could just be for fun, just simple trigger of a gun that goes off shooting another young boy in the chest. Or just sickness that fallows everybody around, what brings this question up?" He looked like he was curious about what I would say to him.

"Jessica was a wonderful person, she shouldn't have die. That what brings this up, I know as a hunter we can't get close to those that we love because we don't know when they'll breath the ice cold air of the morning."

"So Jessica's death brings these questions in your head, what about M.J and Crystal?"

"I'm planning not to talk to them just incase I have another run in with demons that want my head."

"That stupid, Meg nothing could stop you no matter what you say to yourself, yes Jessica shouldn't have died. But that doesn't mean you have to shut you other wonderful friends out of your thoughts, mind, or even life."

"Ray don't you see! The demon war is about to start, you think keeping them safe from harms ways is going to stop the demons. STOP the damn car I want to walk the rest of the way."

"No," I heard Ray say to me.

"I want to be alone right now."  
"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because if you want to be alone then you're a fool; being alone only makes the pains grow, being surrounded by others that can help you with your pain that will make the pain go away." I heard a crash, then a boom. _What was going on here? The glass of Ray's car it's shatter but why? I don't understand. Blood it's every where. I hear my phone go off but I can't move._

"My sweet darling don't struggle." I heard the voice whisper in my ear it was vampire that was speaking to me. I could hear nothing more I couldn't see Ray he gone or just knocked out. I could feel my heavy body get pulled out of the crushed car I started to cough, my eye sight was blurring but I knew that it was Dean nor Sam saving me- it a mysterious person- vampire.


	8. Dean's Deal and the future just begins

**~Sorry that I took so long updating been really buzzy with school and homework. Disclaimer I don't own Supernatural or the boys I only own Megan Winchester. So here is the final chapter of One year and one deal~ **

Waking up I see that my body had been drank from, I was in a hotel room probably now far from where the car accident was. _Sam? Dean? Bobby? Ray? _The names of my family washed through my head I couldn't understand why were they after me when we haven't done anything wrong to these demons.

"Where is my family?" I snapped knowing that nobody could her me, I scan my body to see that I'm only in my tang top and my shorts that I worse under my jean for the funeral.

"Stop struggling my sweet, don't you understand if you move more blood that I drink." I've heard this voice before but I couldn't place it, that voice was from my past before Sam and Dean. Elizabeth. One of the foster teens from the house they were changed into vampires, they've must just found me where I don't understand I wasn't the one that killed their sires.

"What do you want?" I grunted, they shouldn't have been able to get close to me because of the necklace that I wore around my neck.

"You, you killed them. I know that. When I returned from the vacation that they send me on they didn't want hunters to kill they're new child. When I return my mother told me look for Megan Winchester then turn her into a vampire."

"Don't even think about," I grunted again I could feel her fangs still in my neck, the blood lose from my body was great fact probably most of the my blood drained from my even if I didn't know about.

"Nothing will work. I think your lover boy won't even save you from this danger."

"Kill me I don't care." I whispered knowing that words would probably help me get free. Liz feed off of me for about three hours before this, the next time I felt some different fangs in my neck the sweet smell was of Crystal and the other smell was of M.J

"Crystal?"

"Meg don't move please," she whispered in my ear I could feel something more then fangs it was needle they wanted to this clean and harmless to me.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked wanting some answers from them both.

"We couldn't tell you what we really were, we would have been signing our death wish if Sam and Dean knew about you bets friends being turned into vampires." explained M.J

"Don't explain anything else to me," dropping my hand behind my back I took a silver knife, I felt M.J jerk and Crystal pull away from me.

"We should have know, Master Elizabeth won't be happy with us." Crystal paused vamping out on my I didn't say anything to her, she was once my friend now my enemy.

"Crystal why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't have explain the many times when I asked why you were sick all the time?" I asked cutting the rope off the bed frame, getting up slowly I see that Crystal is struggling to say something to me even if I didn't say a word I would think about other ways to save my friends.

"Don't lie bitch," whispered M.J

"I'm lying to you guys, I trusted you with all my secerts you knew before Jessica knew about me being a hunter. Then you guys just put on an act around me when you guys knew I was in pain no matter what. I can't stand looking at you guys now, you-you are monster!" I yelled at them

"We are monster, think about the demon that killed Jessica! Is that what you hunt every weekend? You kill our family slowly so- now who you calling monster," I heard that rest of the rope being cut when I was free I kicked them both in the ribs, grabbing my Crystal's throat it bleed but didn't heal.

M.J stepped back from me, if they wanted to call me a monster then fine they could. But they couldn't call anybody else a monster when they need to look at themselves through a mirror.

"I don't want to kill you," then I fell over passing out all of my energy was put into Crystal getting cut and kicking them both. They must have really drained me of my blood.

~Four and Half weeks later~

"Okay Doc. when can I get out of here?" asked Sam knowing that his brother was outside of the room.

"Two more hours, that Ray fellow he now awake. He's been asking about your sister Megan. I know that the car accident was only four weeks ago but we the police came down to it you sister is dead." said the doc walking out of the room. Sam couldn't feel his pain in his stomach return when he woke-up he had stuff down his throat he couldn't breathe on his own so they hooked machines so he could breathe.

"So when did the doc say you can get out?" asked Bobby walking through the door.

"Two more hours, I guess Dean isn't done flirting with the nurse plus when we get out of here we have to find Megan. I have a feeling that she isn't dead like the police say she is. Did you find anything on the ground?"

"Yeah her necklace other then nothing, just blood that covered the edge of Ray's car. How is he doing?"

"He about determine as we are looking for Megan. Ray loves her with all of his heart but Dean won't see that because he once broke Meg's heart then comes back right when every hunter needs to be together." explained Sam coughing a little bit.

"Your right but your brother is only trying to protect her from danger, you have to remember Dean would anything to get Meg back. I have this hunch that some vampires took your sister, you remember Elizabeth Tanner don't you?"

"Yeah she was one of the teens that you're turned by Evan and Charles. Both once lived then Dean and I killed them."

"Not this one because she was hiding from you, the first teen changed by them. They lied about not being able to have children they're daughter Liz died a car accident then her body was gone from the hospital, have any thoughts about that?"

"They turned her to be a vampires, the masked the fact that they had a daughter to the adoption program. That would make since when they saw that Drake was now killed they could get closer to Megan with out having any hunters in the way."

"When Liz returned from becoming vampire she saw that her parents have died. She went looking around saw that a couple of the kids from the adoption food bank was gone also beside two teen girls," Bobby handed Sam some pictures they looked like Crystal and M.J

"This is Megan's friends, no they can't be apart of this they can't." exclaimed Sam.

"But they're Evan and Charles was sires to them both, when they also laid about not have children they never said something about the two daughters that floated away from their sires. When Liz found out they were friends with Megan that's when they scent the other special vampire after you then ended up killing Jessica. Plus if you look at them M.J does have brothers but they only see the sister they grew up with. Everything is playing out. Crystal's foster parents don't see that she is a vampire because she hides the fact that she drinks the blood from a needle."

"Bobby you can't be telling the truth," exclaimed Sam looking up from the door he saw that Dean was done checking him out, Dean must have already checked Ray out with any words acting like his family.

"So what have you found around the accident seen?" asked Dean

"Just Meg's necklace and blood."

"So are you ready to find Megan?"

"Yes," both Ray and Sam said to Dean, Ray was standing next to the door before they could even thing about. Sam got dressed all of them were headed out of the hospital.

"Bobby looked into a hotel it was under that name of Elizabeth Xander, three blocks from here," said Dean looked at the Impala; Ray's car was total from getting hit. The Impala just got scratched from the car accident. The four men headed towards the hotel that Elizabeth was checked into, walking up to the room; they didn't see anything the room was dark.

"Knock, knock." said Dean opening the door holding his gun in his hand just incase somebody was here hiding within the shadows.

"Nobody is here," exclaimed Ray looking around he saw the blood smeared across the wall, in the shape of a hand but who's?

"Do something instead of standing there?" snapped Dean pushing Ray out of his way.

"Dude what is your problem really. You think that I don't blame myself that I couldn't do anything to save your sister."

"Don't even get me started about my sister, she has slept with you haven't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter in this form. What does it matter to you?"

"She is my baby sister,"

"You can't always protect her from harm."

"Will you stop guy's stop." asked Sam looking at Dean and Ray ready to fight.

"I don't understand why you think that is my fault. She was taken; we will find her no matter what. When you think about her pain you think about what your fucking daddy taught you. You couldn't protect her from the pain that she is feeling now; you want to know why she came back to me. Because of you- Dean. She doesn't understand your method of teaching her, when she cries she cries because the fact she knows how to show her emotion. If you look into her eyes she hurts every time you guys go our hunting, she doesn't know how to shut them off."

"If you want sympathy you aren't getting anything from me. I should blame you for her missing this long. Why can't you see Ray you hurt more then me!" yelled Dean.

"Don't pin it on me, she doesn't even think about you some times. She wants a brother not a little solider that fallows his dead dad's orders." yelled Ray back, Dean walked closer to his face and hit him in the gut. Ray hit Dean back seeing that nothing was working against him, because laying down the fact that he was right and Dean was wrong.

"Stop fighting will you! We are here to find Elizabeth, to find Meg." snapped Bobby stepping between them both knowing that they weren't done fighting until Megan was found.

"He started it," whispered Dean and Ray both. Ray looked at Megan's necklace that Bobby had given him to see if that would be a clue to finding her. Blood was splattered on the wall, Ray shuttered at the thought about Megan dying. Shaking his head he saw that Dean found some of Megan's her watch, also some clothing of hers, jeans and jackets other then nothing much.

"Stop thinking what if." whispered Sam placing his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"What if…"

"Stop thinking that way, we've taught her better then to die on us even if she wishes to be with her friend. She won't die until she is ready to die."

"But I don't know what to do really if you look at what I am saying. If I wasn't hit hard she would her helping us find a different demon."

"This isn't the first time she's been gone like this. One time she was kidnapped by a demon when you think about she fought that demon like I would nothing more. She is a great kid and she loves you. I think both of you should stop thinking about what other think about you being with her. If I was you protect her like she wants you."

~Two Hours away from the hotel~

I couldn't breathe it felt like I building right on top of my lungs. If I wanted to breathe I was breathing in the steal air of the darkness that surrounded me. My body felt weak even when I thought I could move my body was scream in so much pain. My stomach was bleeding, must have got hit with a sword of something, no another vampire could have my blood.

"M.J! Crystal!" I yell then looked around seeing that both of my friend where out of sight.

"Stop fooling around my sweet, they're dead. But here's some good news they're blood was wonderful, sweet, and delicious."

"You son of a bitch, why them?" when I though all the tears were gone from Jessica's death. I thought I couldn't lose anything more- I was wrong once again.

"Everything seemed to be planned this way, they told you what they were so I was protect them. M.J asked me not to do because she had her brother's to look after. Crystal asked me to do it because she hated what she was. She hated that fact that they both had been hiding this from you, they told me to tell you sorry for all the pain." my stomach was sick, nothing more then my friends dying was the worst. I didn't even know if my family was alive. Opening my eyes it was a blur at first then they focused, after a while I notice that I don't have something that I need- my necklace. _Damn it! _

Down the road was the Impala both of them were looking around. Ray looked down at the necklace it started to glow, at first he was confused about what the necklace was doing, it seemed that the necklace was calling out to Megan.

"Stop here!" yelled Ray, the necklace's glow was brighter Sam and Dean looked behind them to see that the Impala was lit with light the glow of the necklace. Bobby stopped behind them, seeing the head lights come closer to the Impala Dean waved Bobby to the front of the car.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That's what is going on; the necklace is calling out to Megan. The necklace is going to be our compass to where our sister is Bobby."

"Why? Ray I know that I don't trust you because why do you trust a piece of metal in the shape of a pentagram?"

"If it finds your sister what the hell," said Ray getting out of the Impala, the newly enquired compass pointed north toward the darkness of the woods. Walking further away from the car, it stopped glowing.

"See what we mean the compass can't be relied on." snapped Dean getting back into the car, Sam just looked at his brother to see that fact Ray was right about the necklace being a compass.

"Will you two put your differences aside for one moment this isn't about what had happened three years ago with Megan. This is now." snapped Sam, he looked at his brother then saw Ray's face both of them agreed to put their difference aside just to save Megan. Ray concentrated on Megan's face, lips, body, and her laugh when she knew how to laugh. The necklace started to glow some more, Sam thoughts doing the same thing. Thinking about his sister was better then fighting with Dean right about now. The glow of the compass was brighter then before everything was working, Ray started to a jog towards the forest, Sam, Dean, and Bobby fallowed Ray. They could see the glow from a distance then it stopped right in front of an empty shaft.

"What the hell?" snapped Sam looking around to see only an empty shaft from the mid-forties.

"Trust me, when you think about any other vampires where do they hide?" asked Ray quizzing the Winchesters.

"In an old shaft, where the sun light doesn't hit it. Deep within the forest." answered Bobby before the two boys did.

"That would be right; that still doesn't explain why this necklace brought us here when Megan isn't here."

Bobby turned around he thought something had touched him, he was spooked by two bodies that were in the trees.

"Help me get them down please." he whispered, they helped him with his request everything was different when they saw who was in the tree, the two bodies of M.J and Crystal.

"What the hell?" snapped Ray looked at they're faces they must have fought Liz.

"What happened?"

"I think they decided to against they're sire," whispered Sam closing both girls eyes.

"Okay we found where Megan is." whispered Dean looking at his brother, Ray, and Bobby. The three hunters' were ready to raise some hell of their own to get Megan back from the vampires.

The tears wouldn't stop coming I was cold, everything around spun me if I got up to walk. My body was paralyzed with fear, nothing more then hunter's fears as most hunters told new ones when you've been fed from a vampire you get this fear that doesn't stop until you think about. I've lost probably enough blood to supply a nest of vampires. _Where are you guys?_ I kept asking myself repeating they would come for me. The last time I was in this dead end, was the first time I met Dean and Sam. All I wanted was to see them, let their warming arms cradle me until I had fallen asleep; I already missed Sam stroking my hair while I would calm down from my small nightmare about Jessica.

One person that I missed was Ray Knight, the one person that could make my heart jump from across the room, I couldn't think of anything else to say about him other then he was great in bed.

"I love you guys no matter what," I whispered feeling my body jerk from the tears.

"Where are you guys?" I whispered to myself leaning my head against the wall, I see that somebody is here. Trying to move I couldn't my body was chained to the piece of wood I was being hung from the bottom of the shaft that I was in.

"Shut up!" I heard Ray's voice they must have been in the shafted, where three or more vampires there. Hearing the door creek open I notice that Elizabeth was there holding an object; looking closer I saw the object it looked like a sword of some kind.

"They won't find you down here," the knife's sheath covered for now- five second the knife was uncovered heading for my body.

Hearing the guns go off all the guys hadn't been far, Elizabeth wore a smirk on her face. Seeing the door open again I see a person standing about the same height as Ray. First bullet- second bullet. Third bullet- watching Elizabeth limp body stumble towards mine watching the knife come closer- it landed in my stomach. Opening my eyes again, watching the vampire gone. I knew I was a gone also.

"Ray I love you." I mouthed before darkness covered my body.

"Megan not here, come on stay with me." shouted Ray, he held the cold body of the person that he loved.

"What happened?" asked Bobby looking down at Ray's arms to see that Megan wasn't breathing her body was limp like she was- died. Died was the word that worked for many things that the Winchester's brothers didn't think about when they were looking for they're sister.

"Meg!" yelled Dean, falling to his knees. His stomach was sick he couldn't understand the pain the dwelled in his stomach he didn't want this for his baby sister.

"What happened?" Dean snapped, looking at Ray.

"I shot the vampire; she stumbled and then stabbed Megan in the stomach."

"You didn't see that she had a knife did you." shouted Dean looking at Ray.

"Don't even put this on me. She hated you more then me. She looked at you as a brother but other then that it was different, other then that she kept her pain locket up in her body."

Dean walked way from Ray to see that Sam had stopped him in his steps, they looked at each both of them were think about the same thing- sealing their soul to the devil to get Megan back.

"Don't think about Dean."

"It was my fault that she was having all this pain. What did I do? I was being like dad not showing what I was afraid off, think about Sam. Look at our baby sister her cold; she can't breathe in the air that wants to breathe. When I promised we would stay here, she is going to walk that aisle when she graduates with her other friends."

"Don't do it Dean." whispered Sam looking around to see that Dean had already left with the information that he needed to get his sister breathing again.

Driving to the next state to the cross road demon, he got the box ready and barred the box in the rich soil. _Megan I'm sorry for what I have to do save you. _

"Well look at what I have here, one of the Winchester." said a voice behind him, Dean whirled around looking face to face to a demon.

"I want my sister back."

"Did the brother not protect his little baby sister like daddy had taught you do so. Protect Sam. Protect Megan. Nobody will touch them unless you protect them spoken by the John Winchester."

"I don't give a fuck about that stuff, give me back Megan now." Dean snapped.

"What are you willing to give up to save your baby sister?"

"My soul." Dean whispered feeling the demon's hands trace his chest.

"I think my boss can deal with that, one of the Winchester's is sealing his soul to save his baby sister. How long?"

"Three years."

"Two years."

"No three years."

"I just told you two years to live that's all."

"One year for me to live." whispered Dean looking at the demon.

"Okay that is a deal, now shake my hand."

"How do I know that when I return she'll be breathing." he whispered.

"I know that you don't trust demons, but that this is one deal that we won't brake because we finally get what we want a Winchester's soul." she disappeared with out another word.

Driving back to the old shaft Dean didn't know how Megan would find out that Dean would be leaving after a year. Arriving at the shaft, he saw that Ray was hugging Megan to death and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey step away from the lips," whispered Sam pushing Ray away from his sister.  
"What happened? All I remember is that fact that now I'm breathing when I should be dead. Sam where is Dean?"

"I'm here," Dean said getting out of the Impala, "Meg your okay."

Sam looked up to see that everything was fine, but Dean needed to tell her what really happened and why she is here to instead of not breathing.

"What happened?" Megan asked looking at her older brother's face.

"Nothing you're here for good."

"Dean you've been a bore liar, what did you do?" she asked pushing herself away from her stiff brother.

"You said when Jessica had died I only cared about family. I learned a lesson that didn't matter much to me, yes dad taught me well you protect your family from danger. When I saw your face…"

"Dean you didn't!" she screeched looking at Sam then back at Dean.

"How long?" she asked

"Nothing more then just,"

"Damn it Dean how long?"

"A year." he whispered

"I only have year to save your sorry ass, thanks a lot Dean you think about saving others but what about yourself."

"Meg he sold his soul to get you back, shouldn't you be happy that you're back." whispered Ray.

"Yes I am but on the other hand I need to think of other ways, instead he goes off and seals his soul to save my ass."

"When we moved here I promised you that you finish school, I kept the promise we didn't move at all. Now tomorrow you'll walk and graduate now besides Sammy you're the other Winchester that had gone through high

school."

"I don't care about that Dean," I said to him I couldn't think about what to say to Dean. I was grateful that he did that to save me. It was the wrong way to see me breath in the simplest air.

"Why don't you care about that?" asked Sam

"I don't care about school because this is my life. No amount of High school is going to save my ass when it comes to my stupid brother that goes and seals his soul."

"You should be happy that you're even breathing, if I didn't do that you would still be in Ray's arms. I couldn't stand and watch you die because of what your past was. Megan with out me you would have died, here today, then the rest of your other family would have to have another funeral to their beloved friend Megan Winchester."  
"Stop with the slaphappy attitude Dean, you could have done something else; you could have let one of the vampires stay alive before killing them. One of them could have turned me into one of them."

"That doesn't matter," I heard Dean snap back at me, I walked toward him. I noticed that I was crying by why was the question that running through my head, "Thank you Dean."

"Your welcome let get you home before you get any colder."

"What about M.J and Crystal?"

I looked around to see that everybody was silence from the start, looking around I see that Sam didn't say anything neither did Ray nor Bobby. Dean started to say something but didn't finish his sentence.

"Stop thinking about it; just tell me the truth it would be better to know what happened to them."

"They fought against they're sire and died in the process." I heard Dean whisper the words were faint but I knew he meant them toward me.

The next day Ray drove me into the school parking lot, I was getting dressed we went to our favorite spot woke-up late. I knew that Dean was cream me for it later, but this was the day I shone the most because I was finally done with school. High school would history, I would continue hunting and coming up with ways to get Dean out of his stupid deal.

"Hey stop looking back here!" I snapped looking at Ray.

"Why? I've already seen what you already have."

"Stop it," I said; I felt that car stop looking around I couldn't stop laughing at the other people with they're parents. I didn't have to deal with that, I just had to deal with one uncle, two brothers, and one boyfriend that was my family. My three best friends where gone, M.J and Crystal were finally out of the pain- they didn't need the blood from humans to survive through this bloody world. Jessica was happy to be with her real parents out of the hell that she has been through.

"Ready?" I heard Ray ask me snapping me out of my thoughts, getting out of the Impala, I wore a dress to my graduation I was suppose to sing the theme song of our graduation one of my favorite Bon Jovi songs "It's my life."

Walking through the school other people looked at me; I have three stitches on my arm from the cuts, other then that everything was okay. I didn't feel the pain in my chest that I felt through the year. I heard bad news, my once crush had died by the hands of his drunk dad two days after Jessica's death.

"Welcome," I heard one of my teachers say to me. Walking out of the stage I started to sing my heart out. Dean would be proud of me along with Sam, Ray, and of course the wonderful Bobby was also proud of me, "these students you see before you have gone through many years of emotions, drama, and hard work. We'll start to name the students now."

Twenty-four letters later they started to call the letter "w"; at first I couldn't believe that my senior year was gone, between missing school and hunting I made it. If it was for my knuckle head brothers then I wouldn't have made it through this pain. To think about I have six months with Dean before he threw the towel away and college.

"Megan Winchester," the principal's voice speared through my thoughts. Walking up to get my piece of paper, I could hear Dean and Sam both cheering me on like we were at a concert or something. This was the beginning of something new.


End file.
